24fandomcom-20200223-history
Graem Bauer
You may be looking for Colonel Graham. '''Graem Bauer' (also known as Gray) was Jack Bauer's brother. He was the head of a group of men who were working with President Charles Logan during Day 5. Their roles and motives were unexplained. Graham was married to Marilyn Bauer and the couple had one son, Joshua. Before Day 5 Graham last saw Jack at the funeral for Teri Bauer, which happened sometime soon after the events of Day 1. Graham stated that "...we started this eighteen months ago..." Day 5 took place eighteen months after Day 4, which implied that the group may have been the mastermind behind the events in Day 4 and Day 5 or their involvement was placed in the aftermath of Day 4. Graham's cabal instigated the Sentox plan six months prior to Day 5 when a low-level associate, James Nathanson, recruited White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings for the plot. They had apparently planned on using Cummings as a scapegoat, designed to draw possible suspicion away from themselves, President Charles Logan, and Christopher Henderson. Day 5 In the midst of the operation, Cummings was exposed, Nathanson was killed by the terrorists for "betraying" them, and Henderson and Logan's involvement was discovered by Jack Bauer, brother of Graham. However, Graham and his cabal were safely insulated from the CTU investigation and from terrorist reprisal. Graham seemed relatively unconcerned with these developments. After Vladimir Bierko's first plot was foiled by CTU, damage control for the conspiracy began. When Logan called, Graham informed him that the First Lady, Charles' wife Martha Logan, was starting to grow suspicious. Logan stated that he would personally deal with his wife, and Graham agreed. When the President called again, Graham told him that he had to ensure that Martha Logan remained silent. He also congratulated the President on being able to handle the increasing suspicion while they watched safely from the sidelines, thus "earning" their trust. When he learned that Jack Bauer hijacked a plane and seized the evidence around 3:00 AM, he orders the President to shoot it down as a last ditch effort to prevent the evidence from being released. The plane ultimately landed safely and Bauer managed to escape with the recording — despite Logan's efforts to quickly surround the plane with a detachment of U.S. Marines. Consequently, Graham and Logan agreed that Logan must kill himself rather than subject the country to the scandal of a sitting president being charged for murder and treason. However, Graham learned shortly thereafter that Logan's suicide became unnecessary when the tape was unexpectedly erased by Miles Papazian. Afterward, Graham once again told Logan to burn away any loose ends at the retreat, including agent Aaron Pierce and Martha Logan. While Logan was relieved after Bierko and Henderson were killed, Graham was still concerned with Jack Bauer exposing the president. Logan said Bauer would be taken care of, but Logan was kidnapped and eventually arrested, due to actions by Jack Bauer. Day 6 As of Day 6, Jack was unaware of his brother's involvement in the events of Day 5. When Jack called his father's house and spoke to Sam, Graham's associate Liddy, who apparently had the house under surveillance, called Graham to tell him that Jack was still alive and had returned to the United States; Graham said that they should have "killed Jack when they had the chance, instead of handing him over to the Chinese." Jack contacted Graham to find out the location of their father, Phillip Bauer. Graham insisted he didn't know. After recieving the address from Chloe, Jack appeared at Graham's home to question him about their father in person. When he continued to profess his ignorance, Jack tied Graham up and threatened torture in an attempt to scare the information out of him. Just prior to 11:00 AM, Jack made good on his threats and began suffocating Graham with a sheet of plastic wrap. Memorable quotes * Graham Bauer: "Just remember where we were when we started this 18 months ago." * Graham Bauer: "You are going to have to shoot down that plane, Mr. President." * Graham Bauer: "Actually, you're hurting me now." * Jack Bauer: "Trust me, I'm not." Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Background information and notes * The character's name is spelled both "Graham" and "Graem" on the official website. It is unclear which spelling is correct. * During Day 5, it is never revealed that Graham is Jack's brother. He is simply referred to as "Graham," and he simply serves as the point of contact between his organization and President Logan. Only upon his first appearance in Day 6 is his familial connection revealed. Category:Characters Category:Day 5 Characters Category:Day 6 Characters Category:Living characters